What's The Worst That Could Happen?
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: A lovesick daredevil somehow manages to crash into and injure a smart blonde. Fixing her up at his house couldn't do any harm, right? Kick x Kendall, pretty long one shot!


**A/N:** Just a quick one shot. Read and review!

* * *

I look down the sheer cliff that is my favourite stunt prop – Dead Man's Drop. I'd skateboarded down here, I'd rode my bike down here. Heck, I'd even rode an ironing board down here once, although that didn't end too well.

Tonight, I plan on doing it in the dark with nothing but a miner's light strapped to my helmet so I can see. Gunther's parents had dragged him out of town for the weekend for some family event; I think it's an aunt's wedding or something like that so it's just me on this one.

I hop onto my skateboard and take off down the cliff, steering clear of the many trees, logs and rocks. I love this feeling, the adrenaline pumping through my body, the quick turns to avoid various obstacles, riding straight into danger. Nothing feels better than just forgetting about everything and living in the moment.

Soon, I approach the sign that I have to hook but in the dark and with such limited light, I miss it.

"Aw, biscuits."

I go hurtling through the air for a minute, crashing over rooftops and at one point almost dropping down someone's chimney like Santa Claus would.

Then, a sudden flash of blonde appears under a streetlight.

"Aw, biscuits," I mutter again, realising that whoever that is down there is going to end up breaking my fall.

I land and me and whoever this is roll over the pavement for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

With the amount of falls I've had because of my stunts, I've gotten used to taking extraordinary amounts of pain so I quickly jump up and then I notice who I'd landed on – Kendall.

"What are you doing here, Kendall?" I ask her sharply.

"Not that it's any of your business, Clarence, but I was on my way home from the library," she retorts just as sharply.

She's struggling to stand a little so I offer my hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" I ask, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Not that I care or anything."

That's a lie.

I know, I know. I shouldn't be worried about Kendall, we're mortal enemies. Or at least we're supposed to be. Truth be told, I've been secretly in love with her for – well, I can't even remember how long.

My hand tingles a little as I pull her up, hers smooth and delicate in mine.

 _Now is not the time. Let go of her hand or she'll think something's up!_

I know my brain is right, so I quickly let go of her hand, bending down to pick up her backpack.

"Not really. My shoulder hurts, no thanks to you," she answers, curtly, grabbing her backpack out of my arms.

"Well, if you'd been looking where you were going…"

"How is this my fault? I was walking down the street and you just crashed into me out of nowhere," Kendall interrupts me.

I roll my eyes because I know she's right. This isn't really the time to get into a pointless argument with her considering that I've just used her as a crash mat. Kendall is about to leave but I can tell from the way she's walking that her shoulder is in pretty bad shape.

"Whatever. Come over to my house and I'll patch your shoulder up."

Kendall freezes, her posture as stiff as a board. Then she speaks, stubbornness lacing her voice. "I don't need your help, Clarence."

"It wasn't an offer, Kendall," I say, grabbing her and jumping onto my skateboard which had somehow stayed with me before she has a chance to protest or walk away.

Skateboarding isn't exactly Kendall's idea of fun; she doesn't scream but I can tell she really isn't happy considering how I'm dashing under the streetlights and hopping over trash cans and mailboxes whenever they appear. Her arms are wrapped tightly around my waist and although it's a little harder to balance, I don't mind one single bit.

Soon, we arrive at my house and Kendall notices how strangely quiet it is.

"Hey, Clarence, where is everybody?" she asks, confused as to how my house of all places can be this quiet. To be fair, I can't really blame her considering how much I fight with Brad and Brianna. She must be able to hear it considering that we're next door neighbours.

"Mom's taken Brianna to a pageant that lasts for the weekend and Dad's out camping with Brad. He thinks a few nights in the wilderness will help Brad man up a bit." I can't help but laugh – not to brag, but pretty much everyone in the neighbourhood knows that I'm the braver of the two of us.

"So, you've got the house to yourself?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Shouldn't you give your parents a call?" I ask, as I lead Kendall through to the living room, sitting her down on the couch as she sets her backpack down next to her.

"It doesn't matter, they're out of town on business." She sounds a little sad as she says it but I decide not to press it, not because I don't care, just because I know I won't get an answer out of her. Kendall hates me so why would she confide anything in me?

"Oh, okay," I say. Then I realise that I need to check her shoulder out and to do that, she'll have to undress a little. I decide that it will be best not to look at her when I tell her.

"You're going to have to take your sweater off so I can have a look at your shoulder."

"What?" she exclaims. Kendall and I have never exactly been the best of friends so for me to ask her to take her sweater off is seriously pushing the limits of our already strained relationship.

"Kendall, your shoulder isn't looking too pretty so I need to have a look at it," I say, firmly. I'm not entirely comfortable with the situation myself, but her shoulder needs some attention.

"Alright, fine," she responds, beginning to take her sweater and blouse off.

I can't help but take glances. I'll never admit this to anyone but I've always secretly thought that Kendall's kinda pretty. Tall, slim frame, long blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes - what's not to like? I'm surprised that's she only ever had one boyfriend before but also glad – when she was with Ronaldo, I was as jealous as I am passionate about stunts. So, yeah, quite a lot.

I know I shouldn't think that she's pretty or beautiful or just downright amazing. I mean, we're supposed to hate each other for goodness's sake, but I just can't stop staring at her whenever she's around. It's like she puts me in a trance that I can never seem to snap out of. I guess that's just what love does to a person, right?

"Hey, do you mind not staring?" she says, suddenly.

I quickly turn away, embarrassed that she'd caught on. Normally, I'm pretty good at hiding it.

 _How in the name of all things awesome could I be that stupid?_

I wait until Kendall says she's ready to turn back around. I give myself a moment to just take her in. We're only thirteen so all she wears underneath her sweater and blouse is a sleeveless vest but sat innocently on my couch, waiting for me to take care of her, she really did take my breath away.

I sit down next to her and begin looking at her shoulder. There's a fair amount of grazing and it's still bleeding a little but it's nothing I can't handle. I can just about make out the beginnings of a bruise as well.

"Your shoulder's bleeding. I'm going to get some stuff to clean it up," I say, heading to the bathroom upstairs and grabbing a bunch of first aid stuff.

I return and dab her shoulder firstly with an antibacterial wipe, then with a disinfectant one, clearing away the now-dried blood and then put a plaster over the graze.

"It's nothing too serious. You've grazed it and you're going to have a pretty nasty bruise but that's about it. I'm sure you'll survive," I say, casting a wink her way.

I jump up off of the couch to get an ice pack from the kitchen.

"Wait a second. You never told me how you crashed into me," says Kendall. She decides not to follow me. Even though it's nothing too bad, I can see that her shoulder still aches.

"Dead Man's Drop gone wrong," is all I give as an answer as I walk away. "I'll get you an ice pack."

I retrieve the ice pack and a small towel and it's upon returning that I realise that she's still partially naked. Her sweater and blouse still have blood on them so she can't wear those.

"One second."

I drop the stuff onto the couch next to her and run upstairs into my room. I dig through my dresser, finding an old t-shirt that Kendall can wear.

"Here, put this on," I tell her, throwing the t-shirt to her. "I'll get us some drinks and a blanket."

I start to leave the room, my back turned to her, but then she speaks.

"Hey, Kick, why are you taking care of me?" she asks, softly.

That question came out of nowhere.

 _What do I say? What do I say? Do I say that it's because I'm madly in love with you and only pretend to hate you because I know you hate me? Come on brain, think!_

No, definitely not that. Anything but that. That will probably end up with her laughing at me, leaving and never speaking to me again.

"Well, it is my fault that you got hurt so I kinda figured that I should take care of you," I say.

It's not a total lie; I do feel really bad about hurting her but I also just want to keep her here for as long as possible, even overnight if I can.

 _Stop thinking like that whilst she's still here, you idiot! You need to sort her shoulder and that's it, not convince her to spend the night!_

Kendall doesn't say anything in response so I go into the kitchen and begin making hot chocolate. I find a blanket that we can cover ourselves with; it's not exactly too warm tonight.

I finish making the drinks and return to the living room, somehow managing to carry everything.

Kendall has put my t-shirt on and I stand in the doorway to the living room for a second, just taking her in. The t-shirt is old and nothing special, just a plain white t-shirt with red brimming the neckline and tips of the arms, but somehow Kendall makes it look like it belongs on a catwalk or something. I smile; I like seeing her in my t-shirt, it looks good on her.

 _Stop staring at her, she already caught you once!_

I shake my head to get those thoughts out of my head and make my way into the living room. My brain is right – she's already caught me staring at her once tonight and I do not want a repeat of that.

"Here, let me sort your shoulder," I say to her, placing the ice pack on her shoulder and securing it in place with the towel.

I hand Kendall her drink, grab the TV remote and sit down next to her. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, my shoulder feels a bit better now. Thanks, Kick," she smiles at me.

I smile back at her, glad that I've sorted her shoulder somewhat.

Kendall takes a sip of her drink and I notice how she's seemingly enjoying it. "Wow, Kick, you make a pretty good hot chocolate."

I'd added marshmallows and a tiny bit of whipped cream to our drinks. This is how I always make them after a stunt gone wrong. It cheers me up.

"Well, this is what I always do when I end up hurting myself pretty badly," I laugh, and she laughs with me. "Just standard procedure."

I'd never really heard her laugh like this before because normally she's laughing at me instead of with me. She has a pretty laugh.

I turn on the TV and the news appears on-screen. Boring. I flick through the channels for a minute but it's approaching midnight and there isn't much on so I settle for some cheesy romance film; I remember that Kendall likes these sorts of films from when I'd kissed her at the movies.

Oh man, that kiss. Sure, it was only to hide from the usher and Kendall went stiff from shock but that kiss was amazing. I remember how soft her lips were, and how they tasted of cherry chap stick. It was incredible, just being able to lose myself in her, even if it was only for ten seconds. Yeah, it wasn't the most romantic kiss in the world but it was still absolutely amazing.

I didn't want her to know that, though, so I'd quickly gurgled my mouth out with her soda, somehow convincing her that kissing her was the worst thing I'd ever had to do.

We'd kissed once after that as well but only because our hands were stuck together and we needed to make sure that her now ex-boyfriend, Ronaldo, didn't see us together. Yeah, it was only out of necessity once again, but it was still amazing, if not better than our first kiss, mainly because she actually kissed me back this time. I was glad to find out that she still wore that cherry chap stick. She didn't seem to mind kissing me too much either.

The same thing happened after that kiss as well, though. I told her it was gross, she agreed, I told her she smelt like a library and she told me that she'd rather kiss a tire.

That's just how things between Kendall and I have always been. We argue about something stupid and insult each other nearly every time we're in the same room, but sometimes we have small moments which make me think that maybe she has feelings for me too. I always want those moments to last longer, to believe that – even for just a minute – there's a chance for us.

I always act like it either never happened or it was totally disgusting, though, afterwards. I only do it because I'm secretly crazy about her but nobody can ever know that, not even Gunther. I just know that, somehow, it'll get back around to Kendall and she'll reject me because she hates me. The only reason she's here right now is because I hurt her shoulder. So, for now at least, I'll just continue arguing with her to cover up my feelings. It's easier that way.

It's at this point that I realise that we aren't sitting close enough to share the blanket so I put my drink down, inch a little closer to Kendall and reach for the blanket.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asks, watching me sceptically.

 _Not another question out of the blue. I thought she wouldn't notice. Now what do I say? I can't just say that I'm trying to get as close as possible to you because I'm in love with you, can I? Another excuse it is._

"Well, it's getting cold so I figured we could share the blanket but it's not really that big." Somehow, that sentence comes out without me stuttering.

Still looking at me like I'm crazy, she nods her head so I'm pretty sure that she believes me. Either that, or she's just cold as well. "Uh, okay."

I grab the blanket and throw it over us, moving a tiny little bit closer to Kendall as I do and pick up my drink again. Everything seems to stop for a moment then; it almost feels like we're a couple, just watching TV and sipping hot chocolate late at night.

We watch the movie in a comfortable silence, and Kendall becomes so engrossed in it that she doesn't seem to notice how I slowly lean my leg against hers. Sappy romance films are anything but enjoyable to me so I just mess around on my cell phone, occasionally looking up at her. My cell phone is the only thing stopping me from grabbing her hand or putting my arm around her. As much as I want to, I know the chances of her slapping me and leaving are far higher than the chances of her accepting it.

Soon, the credits begin to roll so I quickly move my leg away from hers. I don't want her to notice as I'm pretty sure that I'll be told to move it anyways.

"Good movie, right?" she says, turning slightly so she can face me properly.

"Yeah, it was alright," I respond, not really paying attention. I'm a little distracted since I'm so close to her and oh man, I wish I could just stay here with her like this forever.

"Okay, what's up with you? Since when has Kick Buttowski of all people ever liked romance films?" She's giving me the same sceptical look as she had earlier.

That gets my attention, she's suspicious.

"Nothing's up, really," I say, probably a little too quickly. I change the subject before she has a chance to question my answer. "Here, let me have a look at your shoulder."

I lean over her and gently move the ice pack and the towel, rolling the sleeve of the t-shirt up a little so I can examine it again. For the second time that night, I let my fingers linger a little longer than they should do, but just like earlier, Kendall doesn't seem to notice.

 _Or maybe she doesn't mind? No, that's just wishful thinking. Kendall Perkins does not love you._

"Feeling better now?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I am," she answers. "I should probably get home now, thanks for sorting my shoulder, Kick."

She starts to pick up her backpack and I feel a pang of disappointment as I follow her to the front door. She opens it but apparently luck is on my side as it's raining and not particularly gently either.

"Hey, why don't you stop here for the night?" I suggest. "It's already eleven o'clock and you'll get soaked going home."

"My house is right next door."

"I know, but it's raining so hard that you'll probably end up sick if you go out in it."

Kendall thinks about it for a moment and then nods her head. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Okay, I'll stay over."

 _Thank you, Mother Nature!_

I fetch us some more drinks and we return to where we had been earlier and carry on watching TV. Kendall soon becomes engrossed in another romance movie so I once again shift so that our legs are touching.

I become a little bolder soon, though, and slowly I move my hand on top of hers. I can't help but sigh happily. Luckily, though, it's quiet enough that Kendall doesn't hear it, nor does she seem to notice that my hand is resting on hers, so I lean back into the couch and go back to my phone.

As cheesy as it sounds, this is perfect. Just me and Kendall, watching a movie under a blanket with the rain pouring outside, cuddling somewhat, sipping on hot chocolate, my hand sitting on top of hers.

Every now and then, I glance up at her. Her blonde hair has spread across her shoulders like curtains from where she's removed her hairband. Her cerulean eyes reflect the light of the TV as she watches the movie intently. Her skin is soft under my gloved hand and against my leg. Her pink painted nails are perfectly filed. Her young body is lay comfortably underneath my t-shirt.

In short, Kendall is just plain stunning. She's breath-taking. She's beautiful. She's awesome.

 _Oh man, I am so crazy about her it's ridiculous._

Another two hours pass by like a breeze and the credits start to roll. I jerk my hand away from Kendall's but she notices the sudden movement and how close we are.

"Why were you holding my hand?" she asks, confusion and anger evident in her voice.

This isn't really the right moment to be thinking this, but I miss her hand now.

"I wasn't holding your hand!" I say quickly.

 _Really? Of all the things you could have blurted out, you choose that one?_

"Don't even try to deny it, Clarence," she says, sternly. Then her expression changes. I know exactly where this is going but before I can begin to protest it she speaks. "Oh, I get it, you have a crush on me, don't you?"

Her tone isn't condescending or disgusted but instead it's teasing. Maybe she has been noticing all the little things and little lies I've been telling tonight. Kendall might be right about me having a crush on her but there's no way I'm going to admit it to her.

"What? No, I don't!" I say, quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" she whispers, running her index finger down my chest.

Then, she takes hold of my hand in one of hers, resting the other on my shoulder and leans over me like I had done to her earlier. She kisses me briefly on each cheek and then leans away again.

My face flushes to the colour of a ruby.

"Are you still sure, Clarence?" she teases.

The best thing to do is to look anywhere but her eyes. If I do that then I know I'll crack.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I say stubbornly. That is one thing me and Kendall have in common – stubbornness.

"Well, why is your face all red? Why won't you look me in the eye?" she asks, tilting her head slightly. She smiles a smile full of fake sweetness, batting her eyelashes at me. She's feigning cluelessness, playing with my emotions.

 _Why is she doing this? This isn't fair, it's like she knows that I love her and she's just leading me on to have some fun!_

"My face is not red and I can too look you in the eye!" Even with that statement I refuse to do so.

"Then do it."

"What?"

"Look me in the eye."

"Okay."

I turn my gaze towards her and look her straight in the eye.

Oh man, why did I do it? Her eyes are perfect – cerulean blue, big and wide, rimmed with eyelashes of just the right length. I'm going to crack soon.

"See, I told you I can look in the eye," I say, defiantly, pleased in a way that I haven't cracked just yet.

"Now tell me you don't have a crush on me."

"Uh… I…um…" I can't help but stutter, I'm way too nervous. How can I tell the girl I'm in love with that I don't have a crush on her? That's just impossible!

"Come on, just say it."

"I … I … I can't."

 _Stop stuttering, you idiot! You're making it worse!_

"And why not?"

I can't take it any longer, I just have to tell her the truth. "Uh, because…uh…"

I'm stuttering so badly and I know I won't be able to actually say anything so instead I grab her by the collar of my t-shirt, pull her in and kiss her, causing her to gasp slightly in surprise.

Oh man, this feels amazing. Years and years of pent up love just thrown into one desperate, passionate kiss. A kiss that isn't forced or done just to hide from someone. A kiss that's just because I want to. A kiss that I won't have to say absolutely disgusted me afterwards.

She isn't pulling away so I move my hands to her cheeks – they feel warm, her skin smooth underneath my gloved hands.

At this moment in time it doesn't really matter to me that Kendall isn't kissing me back. It's a little selfish, I know, but I just can't focus on anything other than how soft her lips are, how they still taste like cherries, how my hands cup her cheeks so perfectly, like they were designed just to fit into my hands and my hands only.

Eventually, I pull away from her, breathing heavily, my eyes locked with hers, my hands still holding her cheeks. I scan her face, biting my lip as I try to figure out what she might be thinking but I really have no idea.

Not wanting to confront what I'd done just yet, I kiss her again. She gasps again but I can't help myself; kissing her just feels too good.

Besides, I need this. I need to be a little selfish for once. I need to show her how I feel about her. I need to know how she feels about me.

This is killing me. She isn't kissing me back but she isn't pushing me away either and I'm so confused. In this particular moment, though, I don't really care about being so confused. For now, I'm just going to enjoy kissing her.

I'm trying so hard to get her to kiss me back, to do something, but she remains still, not moving, not pulling away. Maybe she likes this, maybe she loves me too.

 _Or maybe she's just in shock because you just kissed her twice out of nowhere, you idiot!_

Soon, I pull away again, my breathing heavy just like last time. I'd enjoyed kissing her so much that I'm tempted to do it again but then I realise that it won't do much good since she's still in shock. If I'd kissed her twice already and she hadn't responded, then a third kiss probably won't help, will it?

Instead, I let go of her cheeks and shift so that we aren't sitting as close together, refusing to meet her eyes. I don't really know how long I kissed her for, possibly about thirty seconds, maybe a minute – I'd lost track of time whilst I was kissing her. That's how amazing it felt to finally just kiss her for no reason other than that I wanted to.

Kendall doesn't move; instead she just sits on the couch, stiff as a rock. I know she's in shock but who could blame her really? I, the boy who constantly argues with her just to talk to her, the boy who on multiple occasions has lied to her and told her he doesn't like her in the slightest, had just kissed her twice for no apparent reason.

After a minute which feels like hours, Kendall finally does something. Yes, that something is slapping me across the face, but at least it's something.

"Why did you just kiss me?" she shouts, her voice tainted with anger but she actually seems more confused than anything.

Considering that I'd just kissed her out of the blue, I'm not really too surprised. Actually, if she storms out and never speaks to me again then I won't be surprised either. I wouldn't blame her really. It would kill me inside, but I wouldn't blame her.

Besides, Kendall hates me so why would she react in any other way?

"I don't know, I'm sorry!" I say, quickly. "It was stupid, I know, but there you are flirting with me and I just couldn't help myself!"

"I wasn't flirting with you!" she exclaims, loudly.

"Really? We must come from different planets then, because where I come from kissing somebody on the cheek and asking them if they have a crush on you is considered flirting!" I shout back at her.

"Well, where I come from, it's called joking around."

I can't believe this. There I am getting my hopes up and she manages to kill them with one sentence. How could she toy with my feelings like that? As much as we argue, I never thought she'd do something like that.

"You think leading someone on is a joke?" I ask, angry and hurt.

"I wasn't leading you on, I was just messing around. Besides, it's not like you actually have a crush on me," she laughs, seemingly one hundred percent certain that I have no feelings for her whatsoever.

"No, of course not," I laugh, awkwardly, rubbing my neck and avoiding her eyes.

Kendall must have noticed how weirdly that came out because she speaks again, looking at me sceptically. "Wait, you don't actually have a crush on me, do you?"

There's not really much point in denying it at this point. I have just kissed her twice, after all. Guess it's time to be honest.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I mean you are really pretty and amazing and super smart and the few times that we have worked together, you were awesome," I say with an awkward smile, looking at the floor.

"You think I'm pretty?" says Kendall, confused once again.

"Yeah, kinda," I say, not looking at her.

"And amazing?"

"Uh huh." Still not looking at her.

"And smart?"

"Well, duh. You're the smartest kid in class." Not now.

"And awesome?"

"Well, yeah. Remember the time we got our hands stuck together?" Not now, either.

"But, why?"

It would be a lot easier if I just keep my feelings to myself and not tell her anything else. That way, we can forget this whole night ever happened and just go back to her hating me and me being secretly in love with her. We can go back to normal.

The problem is, though, now I want to tell her. I want to know if she loves me too. I want to know if there's a chance.

So that's what I do.

"Because I'm in love with you!" I say, my voice raised out of pure frustration. "There, I said it! Happy now?"

She's looking at me like I'd just told her I was going to give up stunts. "Say what now?"

Is she really going to make me repeat it? Well, there's no going back now. "I'm in love with you. I have been for ages. All the times that we argue? They're just for show because I know you hate me and everyone thinks that we hate each other but I love you, Kendall. I always have."

"You're joking, right?" she asks, clearly still confused.

My frustration turns into anger. How can she think I'm joking when I've just kissed her and spilled my heart out to her?

"Are you serious? No, of course I'm not joking! I just kissed you for crying out loud!" I don't want to, but I'm shouting at her a little. It hurts to think that she doesn't believe me about something this serious, even if we do fight all the time.

"Do you really think I would have done that if I was joking?" I say, my voice quiet, my head down. I look away from her, figuring that if I don't look at her when she rejects me that it won't hurt so bad.

 _Why did I tell her? Our relationship is bad enough as it is and this is just going to make things worse! She'll never speak to me again!_

Kendall still hasn't said anything. I'm about to say that it doesn't matter and we should just forget about my little confession but then she speaks.

"I don't know. I mean we've kissed before this but that was only out of necessity, they didn't mean anything, so how do I know this wasn't just a heat of the moment kind of thing?"

I shift my body slightly so that I can face her properly and grab her by the shoulders, careful not to hurt her injured one.

"Because I love you!"

"But, why? There's nothing special about me."

"There is to me. Look, Kendall, you might not believe me but I love everything about you. I love your bossiness and how you can take charge so easily. I love how passionate you are about school even if I can't stand it." My voice is lowered now, and I take a piece of her hair in my hand, twizzling it around my finger, smiling at her. "I love your hair and your eyes. I love how perfect you look in my t-shirt right now. I love you, Kendall."

"Okay, but if that's how you feel about me then why didn't you say something?" she asks, just as quietly.

"I've wanted to for ages, trust me. Do you have any idea how many times I've seen you in class or walking down the street and just wanted to grab you and kiss you? Do you have any idea how much it hurt seeing you with Ronaldo?" I'm shouting again just because of how frustrated I am. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have to pretend to hate the person you're in love with?"

"Yes, actually I do," she says, her gorgeous eyes looking at the floor.

Well, that hits me like a tonne of bricks. What in the name of all things awesome could she possibly mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I say, my voice barely above a whisper, since I'm so nervous to hear what her answer would be.

"I've been doing the same thing as you, arguing with you and insulting you so that you wouldn't see how I really felt. The truth is I've been in love with you for ages but with all the arguing I'd convinced myself that you hated me so I never said anything," she replies, quietly.

"So, why did you start dating Ronaldo when you really loved me?" I ask.

Again, I'm speaking just loud enough for her to hear – the atmosphere feels as fragile as glass and I almost believe that if I raise my voice too much it will shatter.

"To be honest, I did care about him but never as much as I do about you. It sounds bad but the main reason I stayed with him was to make you jealous but it didn't seem to work too well."

"Well, trust me, it worked." I laugh a little. "I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, Kick," she smiles.

I pull her close to me then, kissing her for the third time that night. It's softer and slower than the first two, yet just as passionate and amazing. She kisses me back almost immediately – that's probably the best part – and we stay there for a few minutes, just kissing and holding each other tight.

She ends the kiss much quicker than I would have preferred and rests her head on my shoulder. I drape my arm softly over her shoulders and hold her close to me as we carry on watching TV.

Looking down at her in my arms, I smile.

Sure, I'm only thirteen but somehow, I just know that Kendall Perkins is the girl for me.


End file.
